I Am Not Nobody
by C.B. Magique
Summary: Xion and Ventus get to meet each other and discuss their fates, their existence and their purpose. They draw a conclusion and then... well... that's the end of it.


Now, this is by far the shortest piece of crap I've ever written. Honestly, I was just trying my hardest to procrastinate when I pulled this out. I was sort of thinking that I wanted to write something but I didn't have any ideas to continue with the newer chapters of my other stories, so I re-read some of my one-shots thinking I could bounce something off one of them. And I did. This story is somewhat of a sisterfic to Kairi. Neither of them make much sense and they're logically wrong according to the canon universe but I suppose the reason why I make this stuff up is so that I can argue it... somehow.

**Disclaimer: all generic disclaimer rules apply

* * *

**

_A Nobody is a being that has lost its heart – it exists on the edge of nothingness; an eternal abyss of dark emptiness. _

_A fake Nobody didn't have a heart to begin with. _

_Once upon a time, there also existed a __person__ who had no heart.

* * *

_

Two people stood alone on the Station of Serenity. The blue glass of Sora's station was as bright as a candle flame in the darkness. The two faced each other – girl and boy. Both had the same startling blue eyes and strikingly soft yet angular facial features and wore black cloaks with the hoods drawn down.

The girl lifted her chin indignantly and addressed the boy before her. "Roxas..."

"Ventus," the boy corrected.

"You can't possibly be one and the same."

Ventus shrugged. "What's done is done. Besides, who are you to talk? We are one in the same. You are also one and the same as Them."

"Who's 'Them'?" the girl challenged. "And who am I?"

Ventus kept his lips sealed, causing the girl bristle.

"Who am I?!" she screamed at him. "Say it!"

Ventus shook his head and picked his words carefully. "You and I are Him. You and her are Her. You and he are just fragments – strings attached."

"No!" the girl moaned in protest. "I'm not a definition. I have a name. Can't I at least have that if I can have nothing else?"

He hesitated. "I suppose... your name is Xion."

"That's right... that name..."

"The name given to you by your creator," Ventus finished for her.

Xion reeled back almost in surprise. "I was created? Yes, that's right." She smiled and turned to walk around the edge of the station.

Ventus narrowed his eyes. "What's with that face?"

"I was created... you can't create nothing. I'm not nobody."

"Yes you are," Ventus rebuked, voice rising slightly. "You were made from nothing. You can't create anything with nothing."

Xion whirled around to face him with an angry expression set on her face. "I wasn't created out of nothing. Are you trying to say His memories are nothing?"

Ventus shook his head. "Memories are not the same. They don't exist in our tangible world. Your body can't be created in this world from something that doesn't exist in this world. And how many of those memories weren't His?"

Xion suddenly lost her anger and her eyebrows slanted downwards. "Not his?"

"Her memories were there too," Ventus explained, walking forward and standing a couple of feet away from her. "They were left over. When their hearts interlinked She gave Him some of Hers so that He would come back to Her. You used to look a lot more like Her."

At this statement Xion's brow creased in anger. "Did I?"

Ventus stared at her and took a step back. Did she predict what his next words would be? "To be honest, I suspect that you were never Hers, or His or anyone's. No, you aren't a Nobody. Nobodies are _have been's_. You never were."

"I never was," Xion hissed back, taking five quick steps towards Ventus. He backed away accordingly. "You say that as if you ever were. Were you? Who are you? Are you Him? Did you exist? Where did you come from? Or were you born from nothing too?"

Xion's features twisted into a small, sick smirk as she entertained that idea. She would enjoy imagining that he was nothing, that he had no entitlement, no rights and no chance. To her horror, Ventus smirked and raised his eyebrows. She gasped and took a couple of steps back.

"Of course. I was born from nothing. I am the epitome of nothing. And I was only created for Him. Actually, he was created _from_ me. The Restless Heart, the Tumultuous Heart, the Raging Heart; the Keyblade Master – the only _thing_ in this tangible world that was created from nothing and that's what made me something. That's what made me feel; made me cry and smile. That's what made me think, it made me speak. Because I'm not just nothing. I'm the nothing part of Him."

"How arrogant," Xion whispered, bristling again. "You talk yourself up to be some kind of special entity, like a divine _nothingness_... how ludicrous. You don't exist! And even if you did you are worthless in His light."

"As are you."

Xion clapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm afraid you've already signed the scroll. Here we both stand in the abyss. We are nothing."

"We are not important," Xion finally agreed. "We... we appear to exist because we are made out of the intangible things that already exist in and between Them. Duplicates in the tangible world."

"That's right... people don't exist without hearts."

The darkness began to suck away the light. The tower was swallowed gradually. Ventus reached out a hand to Xion. Xion tentatively reached out to return the gesture. The light dimmed as the edges of the station faded away into the approaching darkness. Their fingers touched. The darkness began to crawl up their legs. Their gloved hands slid along each other until they were nestled comfortably within each other and the abyss swallowed that too.

* * *

It is actually quite explicit. I was trying to pretend that it was obscure and ambiguous but I honestly don't think it'll be too hard for you to figure out what they're talking about - it's only been banged into our brains by DiZ and Org.13 about a thousand times.

I was also kinda speculating what Ventus' relationship with Sora is and I figured that there's no fuckin' way Ven and Roxas can be identical and not be the same person. I mean, this is a random shot in dark and probably sounds a bit far-fetched, but what if Sora's Nobody was born before Sora? And Sora was born without a heart? Sora has already proven in KH1 and CoM (I'm sure Roxas would have "existed" by the time Sora got to Castle Oblivion) that he can function as a human being with a mind, a soul and a heart, even when he has no heart. I know it's more likely that I'm trying to plant daisies where the roses should be but wouldn't that be just facinating if it were so? Of course, that then means that I contradict myself (as does Ven in this fic) on the last line of dialogue: "People don't exist without hearts". If Sora was born without a heart does that mean he never existed? Or could this imply that Ventus, in fact, is not nothing and that he does have his own heart? Where do hearts come from and how are they manifested inside us? Don't review me and say "the hearts come from Kingdom Hearts, duh" because I actually don't believe it. I mean, do you? Have you ever seen or heard of Kingdom Hearts giving out a heart? The hearts are clearly going there but there's no evidence to say they ever come back (in fact, I believe that there's evidence to say that they actually don't come back).

I now leave my questions unanswered because I honestly haven't put enough thought into them to think up answers just yet. I'll get back to you guys on that somehow.

But, like I said before: this is a piece of crap that was very effective in helping me procrastinate. Now, I think I ought to go and do some work... then sleep. Sleep is good.


End file.
